


Behind closed doors

by Fassy



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pacific Rim Spoilers, Post-Movie, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fassy/pseuds/Fassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They are gone and so closes another chapter of human history. It’s done. I will never know—” then it is silent. Hermann thinks Newton just needs time to think and a listening ear, but it turns out he needs a different kind of comfort alltogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my first language and this work is not beta'd, so all mistakes are on me. If you spot any major ones I would love to be made aware of them. Also, this is my first try at porn, so please be nice. Also, major spoilers for the movie (and the book, I suppose)!

Hermann tiredly opens the heavy door that leads to the lab, enters the room and shuts the door behind him before leaning against it for a moment. Music still booms loudly behind the walls and drunk colleagues litter the hallways. Yet here he is: in the lab, still filled with Kaiju specimens, his own mathematical scribbles and all the technology a scientist, despite the financial cutbacks, could wish for. The war has been won, the Kaiju are destroyed and the Breach has been closed. So why does he feel grief? Yes, he is relieved, yes he is content because they are safe now. Newton is safe now. But the loss of Stacker Pentecost, Chuck Hansen, the Wei Tang triplets and the Kaidanovskys is affecting him. He tries not to let his defeat show, but behind closed lab-doors he is merely a man. Days, years even, filled with stress and fear are finally taking their toll. 

He has not seen Newton for a few hours and he is actually worried; Newton does not need the kaiju to get into trouble. Trouble usually comes and finds him.

“Dr. Geiszler?” he tries. He was quite sure the hyperactive scientist has to be around here somewhere, as he usually prefers being around kaiju entrails than his human colleagues.  
Hermann makes his way across the room and halts his movements when he hears a muffled noise coming from Newton’s side of the lab. Hermann can only see the desks, however, and although he knows Newton has to be there somewhere, he cannot pinpoint Newton’s exact location. 

“Newton?”

A soft sniffle is the only response he receives. It comes from the corner of the lab and within a few seconds Hermann has found his co-worker. His leg does not bother him, the wellbeing of his Newton is more important and the dull ache of his leg is irrelevant to him now. 

“Newton, are you alright?”

His normally rational heart breaks when he lays eyes upon his co-worker, friend and, since a few weeks, lover. The smaller man is curled in on himself, holding his head in his hands, fingers threaded through dark-brown hair. His sleeves are rolled up, making the his colourfully tattooed arms visible. 

“Newt,” Hermann speaks calmly. The other man looks up slowly, eyes slightly wet and puffy. Hermann sits down slowly, giving his leg proper support against the leg of a table that is bolted in place. He places his cane on the floor and focuses on Newton, who is now staring at him with an oddly blank expression. 

“They are gone.”

Hermann does not know what to say for a few seconds and he can only stare at his colleague. He feels ashamed: he has been so preoccupied with finding a way to get rid of these monsters, he has not thought about the impact could possibly have on Newton.

“It’s not that I’m not glad they are gone, of course I am, but I will never be able to understand them, you know?” he asks softly. Newton flinches slightly when Hermann places a tentative hand on his shoulder, but then he relaxes and leans into the touch. “They are gone and so closes another chapter of human history. It’s done. I will never know—” then it is silent. Hermann thinks Newton just needs time to think and a listening ear, but it turns out he needs a different kind of comfort alltogether.

Hermann is actually surprised by the force with which Newton presses his lips against his. The effects of victory and alcohol, however, makes Newton crawl out of his shell and it transforms him back into the man he usually is: playful and bold. Newton’s unintentionally forceful and rather unsubtle move rapidly dissolves into a series of soft kisses against Hermann’s mouth as he tries to coerce the other man’s lips apart. When Hermann obliges, Newton’s tongue slowly slips inside Hermann’s warm mouth and he experimentally rubs his tongue against Hermann’s. Hermann cannot control his vocal chords and much to his own horror he lets out a low moan. Newton pulls back and smiles cheekily. Hermann fights the urge to say something, but decides against it when he sees that Newton is leaning in once again. Within seconds Newton is in Hermann’s lap, asking if that is alright. Hermann merely nods, breathing raggedly. He feels Newton adjust his position slightly so that he is partially resting on his own knees and partially on Hermann’s hips. Newton checks Hermann for any discomfort, but Hermann has already knotted his fingers in Newton’s hair, kissing him thoroughly and pushing up against Newton’s hips in search of friction. Both men gasp in pleasure when they find it and Newton grinds his hips down against Hermann’s. Newton loosens his tie and starts undoing his buttons when Hermann non-viciously swats his hands away and finishes the job himself. He slides Newton’s shirt down his shoulders and blinks in awe. He is absolutely speechless when he sees the tattoos on Newton’s torso. He already knew that the man was covered in them, but he had not anticipated this. He is still staring at the tattoos on Newton’s slightly chubby belly when the other scientist begins to fumble with his Hermann’s clothes. Within moments both men are only clad in their underwear and they are in the same position as before, Newton straddling Hermann while the taller man is resting with his back against the wall and his feet propped against the leg of a table.

“I must say you have a very interesting taste in underwear,” Hermann says with a chuckle as he sees Newt’s kaiju-themed boxers.

“Don’t ridicule the pants, man,” Newton says with a grin. Hermann can’t help but smile fondly at the kaiju enthusiast sitting on top of him. Hermann cups the sides of Newton’s face in his hands to get better access to the man’s mouth. Their lips come together again and Hermann feels Newton’s hand snake behind his neck. When Newton buries his heated face in Hermann’s neck to catch his breath, Hermann is met with a shoulder of salty, inked skin. He sucks softly while Newton nuzzles his face in the nape of Hermann’s neck, moaning at the sensation. Hermann lets out a groan of his own when he feels Newton’s erection against his belly. His kisses trail down the collarbone and he feels the texture of Newton’s skin beneath his lips and he tastes the salt on his tongue. Then he finally tugs down Newton remaining piece of clothing and marvels at the true expanse of Newton’s body-art. Swirling lines of ink curl around Newton’s hips. Others seem to flow down his belly, almost camouflaging the trail of hair that leads down to... Hermann swallows thickly. Newton pushing up against him wantonly and Hermann automatically reaches out and takes Newton’s erection in his hand. Newton whimpers at the contact and leans his forehead against Hermann’s. Hermann gasps when Newton’s hands travel down his sides and into his boxers. The waistband is tugged down, just enough to release Hermann’s weeping cock and within seconds Newton’s is pumping it vigorously. Hermann’s hand starts to move as well and soon enough the two men are writhing against each other, moaning each other’s names. Newton is the first to climax, howling in pleasure and finishing with a sob while he trembles against Hermann’s chest. Hermann follows a few seconds later, groaning and shuddering while Newton clutches him close. 

It stays silent for a good five minutes. Hermann cradles Newton against his body and Newton has pushed his face into Hermann’s chest, blowing out short gusts of air, cooling Hermann’s damp skin.

“Perhaps it does not seem so, but there are other things in this world that deserve your attention, Newt. The world may be rid of the Kaiju for now, but there is more evil in the world. It is not just the Kaiju, it was never just the Kaiju. You will find other problems to focus on, Newt.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve already found one,” Newton says and he looks up. For once he is not the hyperactive kaiju-groupie, he is not the scientist and he is not the six-doctorate-genius. He looks at Hermann with all the seriousness he can muster and he is merely a man. Ironically enough the place where he is supposed to be rational and professional turns out to be the place where he can let go and be himself. With Hermann Gottlieb, behind closed lab-doors, he realizes, it has always been that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your opinions!


End file.
